My Immortal
by Shinigami-Mimi
Summary: [Fatal Frame 2] Life for Itsuki & everyone in All God's Village was nothing but pain, bloodshed,& no happy ending. Yet how was everything before the darkness came?


Oharo! Everyone! ^^ This is my newest fic. Hee hee. I hope it turns out good, unlike the other Game fic I did. T_T Anyways, other than that this fic is about Fatal Frame 2! Yay! ^^ I love the game so much, not only that it's dedicated to my fave character's death. Spoiler warning if no one made it to Ch.8-Half Moon in the game.^^;; Because in there you see Itsuki die. Poor guy. T_T So part of this fic is about him and then it rotates to the other characters. Like the two Doll twins, Sae and Yae, etc. So enjoy the reading.^^ Also please R&R to hear your thoughts. Because that helps me continue the fic. If not it'll turn into my KH fic which was cancelled because not enough R So hope you enjoy it! ^^ Note: Yes, the chapter is after the Evanescene song. Lol. Because the lyrics fit Itsuki's life well, so I choosed that.^^ ~*Mimi*~  
  
-No I do not own Fatal Frame 2 or one. Or any of it. Lol. Wish I did.^^;;- -In memory of Itsuki Tachibana & everyone else who died in the game-  
  
Intro: "These wounds won't seem to heal, This pain is just too real, There's just too much that time cannot erase."(My Immortal/Evanescene)  
  
Somethings in our past we wish to erase. Hoping that a better future will come. Yet can it? Even if we have committed so much torture & sins? All the people we hurt turn into scars. They'll haunt us to the grave. None of us can escape...  
  
I've heard many people say we can create our own future...I'm guessing this is the one we created for eternity...An endless cycle that I want out of...  
  
Chapter 1-Dream:  
The tiny sparks of light from the moon shined down upon a village. Torches were lit, singing was heard, it seemed as though a celebration was taking place. Just an illusion to those who were outsiders. To the villagers it was the most feared day of the year. The day of the Crimson Butterfly Ritual. Several priests were lined up in rows silently waiting. Until in unison they banged down their sticks into the ground repeatedly. This signaled the group of blind men to leave and the Ceremony Master. The man crossed the small field to where a boy, in a white yutaka, was laying. Sad tears of regret fell down the boy's face. A few words escaped his mouth in whispers.  
"Mutsuki...I'm sorry...Forgive me, brother...I didn't want this to happen...I didn't want you to..."  
"Itsuki!" cried out a voice.  
A small gasp of shock came from him. Itsuki escaped his musing state into his world of reality. Where he was sitting by a riverbank.  
"Itsuki!" cried the mysterious voice again.  
The young, black-haired, boy turned to see his little sister, Chitose, calling him. An angry expression was painted over her usual smile, and happiness. Tapping her foot with her hands crossed she glared at her brother.  
"You promised to play with me today! Have you forgotten your promise, brother?"  
Itsuki could do nothing but laugh, making his sister full of more rage.  
"This isn't funny! Out of everyone at home, I thought you'd want to play!"  
Her voice changed from anger to being whiny. Chitose's small hands covered her eyes as she cried on the spot she stood. Seeing his sister cry, Itsuki rushed over to hug her tightly.  
"No...don't cry, sister. I'm here. So I will keep my promise to you."  
Little tears seeped into his yutaka's fabric as he held Chitose close to him.  
"You're the only person who cares for me, brother. That's why..," she sniffed a little," I want to be with you. I don't want to be alone. I always am. Mother and Father don't care either. They say I should stop hiding and acting like a baby. Even Mutsuki ignores me. Why is that? We're a family, right? We should always be together...Never to leave one another..."  
The girl continued to cry in sorrow, until it made her fall asleep in his arms. Lifting her up, Itsuki started to carry her back home. Yet on his journey there stood his brother, Mutsuki. Another black-haired boy who looked exactly like Itsuki, since they were twins. The oldest cast his eyes down in a bit of shame.  
"She's still too young to understand," spoke out Mutsuki, then continued after a short pause to look at her,"She thinks everything is a game. Reason why she can never grow-up."  
"Why are you so cruel to her? You should have heard everything she said. Chitose...wants us to act like a family! Is it so wrong for a child, like her, to dream?"  
"It is..," Mutsuki mumbled taking a step closer to him and Chitose.  
Itsuki held his little sister tighter in his arms and drew back a step.  
"Itsuki...You have to understand. This village will never have us act like a family. We can't stay together...You know that more than me." he turned his head to look to the side.  
"No!" yelled out Itsuki," When will this pain end? Not only are you hurting me, but Chitose's well-being too! I want to see her ideal come true! I want us to stay together! I won't perform the ritual!"  
Hot tears stung his eyes after putting all his anger into words. It was true. So much pain it would cause others with this ritual. It was performed for years, even back to their ancestors. Any family that bore twins would then have to let them perform the Crimson Butterfly Ritual, or Crimson Sacrifice. Which was mainly about one twin killing the other. Itsuki knew well that he'd have to kill Mutsuki. His brother knew the same. Even so, none of them had the courage to talk back to the elders. Mutsuki strolled over to Itsuki and placed his pale hand on his shoulder.  
"Listen...take Chitose home. After that take time to relax. You need some time to rest..."  
"Brother..." the other said speechless.  
"I know you care for me and Chitose. But do everyone a favor if you wish to help. Kill me when we perform the ritual...or else I'll have to kill you."  
Mutsuki wandered off into the forest leaving his shocked brother behind. And that wasn't the only person he left. Glancing from a near-by tree was Sae, who heard the whole conversation. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------- We end it there! ^^ If you're confused, I'm sorry. This is like a spoiler if none of you made it this far in the game, where they reveal his sister, brother, etc. Lol. But key parts from the game will play a major role in the story.^^ Yet even if you didn't make it far, I'll try not to make it so confusing. Lol. But other than that, I hope you liked the first chapter.^^ Ch.2 will be up if this turns out good. So be patient. ^^ 


End file.
